


baby delay

by marriedreylo (orphan_account)



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Devoted Kylo Ren, Devoted Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Enthusiastic Consent, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Married Couple, Married Sex, Mostly fluff and smut, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex, Rey Solo, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Soft boy ben solo loves his wife, very limited descriptions of birth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:28:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24863854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/marriedreylo
Summary: Rey is a week late for her due date. She's exhausted and wants to meet their son. The midwife has explained that Ben and Rey can do the do to get things moving. They decide that it's now or never.A post TROS fix-it of sorts, which explores Ben and Rey's childbearing years and their desire for a family.“The Skywalkers have nothing to offer me. I might be The Last Skywalker but… I can’t help but feel like that leaves me the heir to a family whose legacy was that of ruin, of betrayal. We both know I’m no Vader, but I’m not a Luke—that’s for sure. I’m too soft to be like my father. I don’t belong anywhere but in your arms and in your heart.”Rey is smiling, and crying into her coffee, it was too early for this, but it hardly mattered. They weren’t even newlyweds, and yet as she sits in his lap, she fishes him out of his boxers—the only clothing on his body—she knows she will never tire of his body. She was his . She belonged to him, mind, body, and soul.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 63
Kudos: 159





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so, Ben never dies in this AU. He just meets Rey on Tattooine and days become weeks and then Rey falls pregnant, and they delay moving away from Tattooine. So they're on the Moisture Farm which has been renovated etc. Uhmmmm yeah this is what we should've gotten instead of that DISASTER. If graphic depictions of pregnancy trigger you please don't read this. This is mostly porn and feelings.

“What the _fuck_ are we going to do?” Rey sighs, she’s _sick of being pregnant_. She’s carried their child for nearly a year, and she’d like to be done now, _thank you very much_. At a week late for her due date, she feels like this state of being the size of a small whale will never end.

Ben’s nervous, and she can feel it through their dyad bond. They both know what will make her go into labor. And Ben’s not sure he can do it. What if he hurts the baby? Sex at this stage would almost certainly kick her into labor.

“Let’s call the midwife and just make sure it’s even safe for you to be doing _anything_ like what I think you have in mind.” Their thoughts flow more freely through the bond now that they use it every day. It’s mid-July and even Ben is cold in his own home. She has the air conditioning on max at the old moisture farm, where she’d found him a year ago.

Rey sighs, “I can’t believe I’m bringing the next Skywalker into the world on _fucking Tattooine_.” She snaps, the pregnancy hormones making her grumpy. They had tried to move from the planet, but Ben was a wanted man, and no one was looking for them here. The moisture farm had largely been renovated, with the credits Ben had embezzled from the First Order.

“Hey, you’re the one who didn’t want to take that place on Takodana, that cottage would’ve been perfect.” Ben shrugs, and Rey sniffs, in an irritated way.

“It had orange walls, Ben, _orange_ walls.”

Ben is struck with how strange it is that they’re having this conversation. He loves her more than anything else in the entire galaxy, and he would’ve painted the walls fluorescent pink if that’s what she wanted.

He gets the midwife on comms and she speaks to Rey for a long beat, “Do you think you’re able to have sex, Rey?” The elderly midwife, whose name is Laura, asks.

“I _think_ so.” She says, and shrugs. She’s so big and her thighs are of a proportion thus unknown to mankind.

“Have you masturbated at all, recently?” Laura asks.

Rey flushes, “I — ah — Ben helps with that, but we’ve been too nervous to do P in V.”

Ben shakes his head, and his cheeks pink, the thought that someone else knows he ate his wife out on the regular when she was 9 months pregnant made him a little self-conscious. What if he’d done something wrong?

“I think it should be fine,” the midwife says, “I’ll be on stand by though, I suspect as soon as Rey climaxes, things will move quickly, maybe even less than an hour until she begins to dilate.”

Rey says, “Ok thanks, we’ll — uh — get right on it.”

The call disconnects and Rey gives Ben a look like she’s not sure she wants to do this. He cradles her round little body in his arms and holds her close. “We don't’ have to, you know,” He says, and kisses her sweaty hair.

“I just want to see our son,” Rey says, and curls into Ben’s bigger body.

“You’re beautiful, you know that right? You’re beautiful because you’re my wife, and because I’m so happy to not be the last Skywalker anymore. You’ve made me the happiest man alive.”

Rey unfurls herself from Ben’s broad chest, takes his hand, and walks them over the to couch. “Let’s get this baby out into the world.” She says softly.

Ben nods and swallows hard. He flicks the button on his high waisted pants and slides them down his hips. Rey cannot believe it but he’s already hard and dripping slightly from the tip. She licks her lips, he’s well over nine inches of uncut glory. Sometimes she thinks it’s a miracle they’re not having sextuplets with how virile her husband is.

He unbuttons the maternity blouse she’s wearing and presses one of his big hands to her belly, where their little miracle is. “I love you so much, sweetheart.” He murmurs and cups her swollen breast, ever so gently.

“Ah— Ben,” she’s so over-sensitive there, and she doesn’t want to get milk all over him. “Be careful.”

“I’m always careful, especially with you.” His tone is so loving and so reverent she wants to cry, but then he’s palming his cock and she swallows hard, she’s wet, just looking at him like this. All thoughts of tears vanish, immediately.

His big hand dips below the elastic waist of her maternity jeans, she feels so unpretty, and he still wants her. They would be together forever, she thought, and she pushes his hand lower until it’s hovering over her clit.

“I need to hear you say it,” Ben hums before he touches her in earnest.

“Don’t make me beg, _husband_. I will always need you to fuck me.” Rey’s cheeks pink at the filthy language. He’d wanted her consent, as he always did and she wished he would just put his cock in her and make her scream his name. His name was the only name she had ever screamed in ecstasy and she hoped it would be the last too.

“Lay down, honey,” Ben says affectionately.

Rey lays down on their plush couch, she’s now naked and sighs as Ben drinks in the sight of her. His hand presses to her belly, gently and reverently. She sighs as he lowers his mouth to her. She’s so sensitive, she lets out a little whine when his tongue flicks against her clit, and then her swollen entrance. She needs him now more than ever, he slides two fingers into her and sucks on her clit. She whispers his name over and over, and she eventually pulls him off her, Rey’s eyes are blown wide, and she looks wrecked.

“I need—“

“I know what you need,” Ben says and she feels the truth of that rattle through her bones. He’s always been perfect for her and now is no exception.

He lines them up, carefully, and gets her on top of him, at an angle that’s somewhat comfortable for both of them. The moment comes and he pushes into her, he’s barely done adjusting to the tightness of her, when she begins moving, “Oh my god, Ben,” she whispers under her breath, and he helps her with getting off on his cock. He holds her hips and helps her move up and down on him.

“Oh... oh...!” She whimpers and he doesn’t care what kind of noises either of them is making, it feels so good. After several long moments, she sighs, “Help me? I’m getting tired.”

He nods, and hold her hips still, and makes love to her by topping from the bottom. With one hand on her hip and the other on her round belly, they’re both getting close to the edge.

“Ben, sweetheart,” Rey mewls, “I — I’m going to—“

“I know,” And Ben gives one more powerful upward movement of his hips and she shouts in pleasure, and he feels her walls flutter and then milk him dry.

It’s a powerful orgasm for both of them, and she knows what comes next. His come is dripping out of her swollen slit and she rests her head on his expansive chest.

“That was perfect, sweetheart,” he gently encourages her, “how do you feel?”

Rey groans, “Like I’m having a contraction.”

Ben smiles, “I’ll get some towels, and hot water, are you ready to meet our son?”

He pulls out and she sighs, “Yes, I’ve been ready since you killed Snoke for me.”

Ben smiles warmly.

*~*~*

Christopher Skywalker is _eight pounds_ and nine ounces, it appears he’ll be like his father in every way. And the surprise they didn’t know they were getting and were completely unprepared for is his twin brother, Michael.

Ben almost passes out when the doctor announces there’s another child still in Rey. She’s a little freaked out, and he lets her squeeze his hand, against the advice of the nurses. She almost breaks his hand as Michael enters the world.

Hours later, when Rey is trying to feed Michael for the first time, he’s the smaller of the two, and it explains why she was _so_ big. “I guess I need to get my tubes tied, I don’t want to do _that_ ever again.”

Ben sighs, “I never had brother and sisters growing up, it would’ve been nice.”

Rey looks up from where she’s trying to get Michael to feed, “Are you saying you want _more_?”

Ben stretches his long legs out in front of him, “What can I say? I want a big family, and I want to see you pregnant again, soon.”

Rey shakes her head, her braid, which Ben had done before they got to the medical facility, is coming out at the edges and Ben gets up and straightens it.

“Maybe,” She says with a happy smile that makes Ben the luckiest man that has ever lived.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben and Rey get a little carried away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey I added some tags because this is now a WIP. <3 Thank you for your support! This is unbeta'd and hot off the press oops.

Six weeks, it had been six weeks of two babies crying and fussing. It had been six weeks of not sleeping hardly a wink. The twins couldn’t even smile yet. Needless to say, Rey was barely hanging onto her sanity, although she was fairing better than most moms with twins. She’d been tested for post-partum depression and the med droid that evaluated her had simply replied that she was exhausted and that no further action was necessary.

She was glad she wasn’t medically depressed, but the burden under which she’d been straining had made Ben into even more of a hero than he already was.

He had taken the feedings for the last two days, she’d pumped ahead of time, and he’d simply done it, while she rested. She’d felt horribly guilty, Ben was a saint in every way, and she loved him to infinity and beyond. Today she would just help him, and ease back into her role of being a mom.

It’s early in the morning, and they’ve got to start up the moisture farm. She hears Ben pad into the kitchen naked and begins making them caf. The smell, oh the smell of caf in the morning, it was like a jumpstart to her otherwise sluggish brain. She pulls herself from the bed and slinks into the well air-conditioned kitchen. She wraps her arms around Ben’s bare mid-drift. “Good morning.”

She reaches between his legs and begins stroking him. This is their morning routine. She loves getting him off because it’s the only sex act they can manage, besides oral. She’s learned just the way to twist her hand, the perfect way to apply pressure to the head of his cock to make him unsteady.

“ _Love_.” Ben reprimands gently as she strokes his balls, and then twists her hand around his shaft. His knees are shaking, and he’s leaning against the kitchen sink for support.

“You know you’re beautiful like this?” Rey says, and she means it.

“I cannot wait until I can fuck you again,” Ben growls low in his throat.

“Soon, my love, soon,” Rey purrs.

His knees shake again, this time with force, and she turns him in her arms and drops to her knees. His sharp inhale of breath is all she needs to hear, as confirmation that he loves her now just as much as when she was an inexperienced virgin.

_If anything he loves her more now_.

Ben’s toes curl and she swallows his seed down greedily, and his fingers tangle in her now long hair. They’re quiet, lest they wake up the twins. Ben’s breathing evens out, and he helps her up off her knees.

She smiles and turns her head to swish her mouth with juice.

They begin the day after their caf percolates and Christopher lets out a cry that sounds much too big to be from such a small being.

*~*~*

Rey has a doctor’s appointment the next week, she’s had a few so far. She's feeling somewhat more normal than she had even a few days previously. Every day she’s stronger, and happier with the mom body she’s got. Ben is no small part of that, he always makes her feel wanted, needed.

“You look good, Rey,” Laura says to her the next day. The elderly woman has been sharing knowing glances with Ben the whole appointment. Rey wants to ask what they’re plotting but is also unsure she really wants to know.

“You’re healed enough to have sex again.” Laura says with a doting smile, she adds, “Make sure you’re using protection though, just breastfeeding isn’t enough to prevent pregnancy, and you should be a while before trying for another one—“ She gives them both a wink, “Ok kids, have fun.”

Rey collects her things and smiles shyly at Ben, who grins in return. The appointment droid in the waiting room checks them out, and Rey and Ben get into the speeder that got them there.

Ben _always_ lets Rey drive, unless she’s too pregnant to get behind the wheel. He knows part of her wishes she could fly away, far, far away from their past and never look back. She fixes him with a watery smile and promptly bursts into tears.

Ben pulls her into his arms _immediately_. “What’s wrong? You got a clean bill of health and I can...” He flushes and gives her a meaningful look. 

She shakes her head, “I miss being pregnant.” She says sadly, “It was such a joy to carry a little living thing _we made_ inside me. I feel so empty.” Then she laughs angrily at herself, “I’m losing my mind, Ben.”

He frowns, “You’re not losing your mind, you’re exhausted, we’re both exhausted.” He pets her chestnut hair and kisses her cheek.

“But you never show it,” she wilts in his arms like a rose left out in the desert sun.

“I do too. I get hangry and frustrated too, I’m just so careful about letting you see it.”

She flicks on the speeder and dries her eyes, “Why Ben?” Rey wonders aloud. She pulls out of the lot at the medical office and drives them toward the other side of town, closer to the isolated moisture farm they call home. They're in the middle of nowhere when he speaks up, finally. 

“Because... I’ve spent enough of my life being the villain, dear.”

She nods, “You were never the villain to me—“

But he cuts her off, “You know I _was_ , I did horrible things, Rey. Whatever my reasons were for that, I can’t deny it was reprehensible what I’ve done. Even if —“ He shakes his head, he can’t make excuses.

She sighs, and she understands his silence perfectly. _Even if he’d suffered abuse at the hands of the people who were supposed to love him_. He wouldn’t excuse his behavior, but then there was a big difference between a petty excuse and the behavior of someone who’d been failed their whole life.

She wouldn’t fail him. _Never_.

“Where do you want to go Ben?” She asks, she knew he hated it here, and she knew he wanted to move to the place with the orange walls on Corcousant... he might’ve even wanted to move back to Chandrilia. That _was_ his childhood home. They had Leia and Han’s ashes, maybe it would be good to spread them somewhere on Chandrilia.

She realizes her shielding is down, and Ben has just been blasted with these thoughts. 

She stops the speeder.

“Ben?”

She can feel his want and his hurt, he wants her, wants to comfort her desperately and needs the comfort her body provides to him. They stand in the balance of all things. She looks around, and they come together like a wave crashing ashore, a cacophony of hearts beating as one. Rey’s blood roars in her veins, and she doesn’t speak, just helps him get on top of her. They don’t even think about foreplay, it’s not necessary, they just need to be together like this _finally._ After so long, it’s almost too much.

She’s incredibly sensitive when he pushes into her, and she cannot believe they’re really doing this. She’s never been so desperate for someone in her whole life, not even the first time she had him. She knows they should take it slow, take their time. After over year of fucking him nightly, the sudden dry spell had felt like punishment.

He moves his hips frantically, and whispers her name as if there is someone to hear them — there’s not. “Oh sweetheart, oh _maker_ , you’re so perfect,” Ben groans.

Neither of them is going to last long, but she meets him hip to hip, heart to heart, nonetheless. He tilts her hips up, and toward him, his strong biceps holding her at the perfect angle.

“Oh, yes, yes, Ben!” Rey cries out, and she’s back to being the feral girl on Starkiller he’d fallen in love with.

His voice is husky and deep when he speaks, “Come, come for me.”

He masterfully plays with the spot between her legs, and she is coming undone only moments later. He spills into her, the welcome warmth of his cum feels like a welcome home.

Rey feels so good, so loved, she laughs, as their breathing evens out. “What were we thinking?” She’s full-on cracking up, and Ben’s dimples are showing again. The whole act is so ridiculous, so hysterical, all she can do is giggle and touch his pink cheeks.

He shushes her with a kiss and helps her get covered up. She’s leaked slightly,and he helps her clean it up.

Ben rides the rest of the way home with his head in her lap.

She knows how lucky she is, and she says a little _thank you_ prayer to the Maker for giving her Ben — and letting her keep him.

*~*~*

The neighbor had watched Chris and Michael. The young woman gives them a smile when she sees Rey is smiling so hard it hurts. “Good news then?”

“The best,” Rey says smiling a thousand-watt smile. Ben can’t take his eyes off her.

“Ok, Chris and Michael were little angels, they napped all morning and I only had to feed Michael once.” Her name is Rose, and Rey remembers a friend, an _old friend_ named Rose Tico. She hopes _her Rose_ is doing ok, out in the great wide somewhere.

Rey takes some credits from her bag and hands them to the girl. “Thanks, Mr. and Mrs. Lars!”

Rey smiles at the fake name. She’d been married to him for over a year and it still doesn’t feel real.

She was a Skywalker now, in the sense that she had married in, but that’s enough for her.

Ben goes to the fresher, and Rey gives Chris his noon feeding. She replays the events of the afternoon in her head. It had been an insane risk for them to do that. But it was _fucking Tattooine_! No one was around, not for miles.

And she was just happy to be loved _that way_ again.

She sighs a happy and contented sigh.

*~*~*

Two months pass in relative ease. And Rey knows what she wants when she walks into their bedroom that night. Christopher and Michael are sitting up on their own, they’re progressing perfectly. It’s been three months since she gave birth to two, beautiful twin boys.

And now she wants a daughter.

Ben looks at her with wide eyes, and shakes his head, “We _just_ caught up on sleep.”

“So? You want a big family, I want a big family. I don’t see the problem.”

He laughs, and the sound reverberates in her chest.

“If you want another one, then...” He smiles — dimples. “You’ve got it.”

She smirks.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben and Rey ditch Tattooine.

They decide to move to Naboo. It comes as a sudden and desperate move to get  the hell away from Tattooine and their history on sandy planets.

Today is the day they leave the moisture farm for good. There’s something bittersweet about leaving the place behind. This is where they brought Chris and Michael home from the clinic. This is where they  made Chris and Michael. So many memories, so little time to relive them. 

It’s early on Tattooine, and the twin suns are  barely up over the horizon. Rey thinks she might have some news in the coming days for Ben. 

Ben scoops both of the kids in their carriers into his hands and smirks at her. “It’s time for a new adventure.” 

“I quite agree.” Rey watches as Ben carries their two children onto the  nearly forgotten Falcon. 

They’d had to repair it, after so many months of being  nearly forgotten. Rey had taken on the repairs with joy, it had been too long since she got her hands dirty. As she watches her husband, and the father of her children walk up the steep gangway of the Falcon. Rey cannot help but think this is how things were always meant to be. 

She thinks of her children then. Michael and Chris are starting to have personalities of their own. Michael seems more like his father and Christopher seems more like Rey.  Michael always seems like he'll be an intense teenager while Christopher seems more laid back .

*~*~* 

The ride to Naboo is wonderful. They pass several nebulas and make sure to point them out to Chris and Michael. The two infants babble  happily at the sight of the bright cluster of stars. 

Piloting with Ben is not something she’d ever thought she’d get to do. Eighteen months ago, she’d found him half dead on Tattooine, begging her forgiveness. The bones in his legs had shattered and his force signature was flickering. She didn’t know how long exactly she’d spent nursing him back to health, only that it had been at least a month. 

As soon as he could walk they’d gotten married, no questions asked. She replays those scary, early nights on repeat in her mind. She’d almost lost him so many times, and there was no way she’d be able to force heal him. She wouldn’t risk making Ben watch her die  twice . 

“Stop thinking about Tattooine, love. That’s behind us now.” Ben chides  gently , using their deepened bond. 

She smiles at him, “I’m thinking of how far we’ve come.”

Ben snorts a laugh, but sobers  quickly , “We’re where we are today because love can save a soul.” 

Rey frowns, “Why did you laugh?” She’s curious and he blushes. 

“Because that first week you cracked so many  _break a leg_ jokes. I knew if the fever didn’t kill me, I was going to laugh myself to death at your eternal optimism.” 

Rey beams, “We’re about to hit atmo.” She shakes her head, she loved him so much, even when he was silly. 

And like that they are a coordinated team, working in tandem like they’ve done this all their lives. She loves it, and so does he. 

Getting through Naboo’s thick atmosphere is challenging for both of them. Still, as soon as they catch sight of the rivers, lakes, and green — there is so much green — Rey breathes a sigh of relief. 

Ben finishes setting them down and Rey sees Christopher is throwing an absolute fit in his carrier . His small, chubby body flails, and Rey’s heart goes out to him. The turbulence during their descent had been rough. She cradles him and notices Michael is sound asleep. She gets glassy-eyed for a moment thinking about how perfect this is. Christopher quiets, and Michael seems to wake and makes grabby hands at mommy’s boob. 

Rey rolls her eyes, of course, they want to feed at the same time. The journey to Naboo had taken two hours, they’d lightspeed skipped quite a lot. 

Rey hears Ben’s light footsteps and turns, “Hold him, please, they both want to feed at the same time.” Rey sighs and tries to blow the few strands of hair out her face. 

Ben tucks her hair behind her ear and smirks. “I feel a...” Ben inhales  sharply , and his fingers go to her belly, caressing her there. “There’s a fifth force signature in... this room, in you, sweetheart.” 

Rey smiles, “I wasn’t sure.” 

“It’s strong, holy —“ Ben’s eyes get watery, and he turns away from her, “Too strong. I was so relieved when I felt that Michael and Chris were likely not force-sensitive. Boy or girl — they’ll  be hunted by the dark side for their power.” 

“We’re not Han and Leia, sweetheart,” Rey says, a little  spitefully . She was half glad Han and Leia weren’t around to mess up their grandchildren. Ben had suffered untold cruelty and neglect at their will. “Boy or girl — we’ll show them the light, and we’ll train them ourselves. No one will go to a  Jedi Temple .” Rey's voice is thick with disdain - for everything Ben had suffered. 

Ben seems cheered by this and blinks away his sorrow and the memories that  accompany it. He kisses Rey’s forehead and asks, “Where do you want to go nurse?” 

“Anywhere,  maybe the medbay it’s comfortable in there.” 

Ben nods and grabs Michael’s carrier. Rey groans, it’s been a while since she pumped and she’s sore, her breasts are so full. 

Ben notices her discomfort, “Are you alright?” 

“ Just need to nurse or pump before I burst,” Rey says with a laugh. She lies down in one of the medbays and gets comfortable. Rey takes one of her breasts out of the nursing bra she’d bought especially for this.  Normally , she’d take her regular bra off, and pull down her shirt, but that seemed messy for when they weren’t home. Ben liked to watch her nurse, which Rey had  been told was not typical. 

Ben had said it was natural and beautiful, making her blush. 

He was the best man a woman could ask for. 

So she takes her time nursing both their sons, and Ben begins the task of unloading their belongings. Ben and Rey didn’t have a lot of personal possessions but moving two six-month-olds around in space came with a lot of... accessories. 

Rey comes out, holding both the smiling children in their carriers. Ben has already got half the falcon unloaded in front of the villa they’d bought. Rey felt like she was growing up. She was only twenty-two, but Ben was turning thirty-two this year. She wanted to have all the time in the world with him... and they  just might. 

Their force signatures had both been different after Exegol, weaker at first. After they had healed they had gotten stronger though. Palpatine had possessed power untold. She suspected that they were both going to be very slow to age.  Maybe they were immortal, she didn’t know. All she knew is that Ben was still going like he was in his mid-twenties, and she  loved it . 

The servants at the villa start bringing in their stuff. Ben smirks as he shows her around the home where Padme had lived. “This is where my mom and Luke were born.” He says showing her a bedroom that was quite small, compared to the rest of the house. 

He steers them around the house and Rey is getting tired, it was like a small city. Ben’s babbling on  happily about his grandmother’s room when Michael starts screaming.

“Hey little guy,” Ben says taking the carrier from a wilting Rey, “Shhh... Daddy’s here, You need to give mommy a break though, she looks like she’s about to smack daddy.” 

Rey rolls her eyes, “Where’s the master bedroom, love? Your wife needs to put her feet up and snooze.” 

Ben nods, takes the carriers, and takes her to a wing that’s a few steps away. He ushers her in and presents the master bedroom with a flourish. “I could tell you were getting tired, so I took us this way.” 

Rey inhales  sharply , “Ben — it’s beautiful.” 

“I had it decorated in rose gold and desert roses.” Ben’s blushing and his boyish dimples go straight to her head. 

“It’s amazing.” She says  breathlessly . “I love you... so much.” 

“I love you too... more than you will ever know.” 

“I’m glad we agree on that.” 

The room  was painted in a gradient, a dusky, desert rose at the floor, fading into creme at the ceiling. There was a mural on the ceiling, and over the bed — there was a mirror. Oh — Ben was being naughty and she loved it. The bed seems to be big enough to fit the entire senate in it. There are lightwood tables at the head of either side of the bed, a couch, a desk, and a mirror. It’s so much more than she’d ever expected. 

“ How —“ Rey’s voice is thick with emotion when she speaks, “How did you know this was what I wanted it to look like?” 

“I guessed,” Ben says, smiling  wickedly and shrugs as if making her childhood dreams come true was no big deal. As if he did it every day, which he did. “The staff will get everything in from the Falcon. You should rest, and I’ll make lunch.” 

Ben pets her hair, and smiles  happily , taking the kids with him, so she could have a moment of peace. 

Rey thinks this is the best adventure she’s ever had. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> come say hi on [twitter](https://www.twitter.com/marriedreylo)!
> 
> Feedback of any kind is greatly appreciated ! Don't forget you can subscribe if you like it and get email updates about new chapters!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben and Rey almost break the bed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some more porn for u horn dogs.

Days pass and they seem to be settling into their new and very grand life with ease. Ben had offered to get her a nanny, to ease the stress of the twins feeding schedules and playtime. Rey had flat out refused, and rebutted with, “ _You were raised with nannies, and if memory serves you hated it._ ” Ben hadn’t so much as suggested the staff change a _diaper_ after that. 

They were in this together, and they’d do everything pertaining to their kids, _together_. 

It’s breakfast time, five days after they’d moved in. Rey has a question for Ben but wasn’t sure how to go about asking it. She hadn’t gotten checked out for her pregnancy yet, Rey knew it had to be soon though. She sets her fork down, and takes a sip of her orange juice — going without caf was going to be the death of her. 

“Ben, sweetheart, how much money did you... get from the First Order?” She wasn’t sure she wanted to know. 

Ben’s eyebrows quirk, “A lot, why?” 

“I’m just thinking it’s a bit strange for me to do nothing but... be a mom. You know I’d kind of like to do something during the day." She smirks, “While I love how we’re spending our days now, it seems like we should be doing something— productive.” Of course, they’d been doing each other a whole lot lately. It was Rey’s favorite thing to do, fucking her husband. 

Ben nods and looks at her with his soulful, rich brown eyes. “What would you like to do? The sky’s the limit, dear.” 

She huffs because in truth she needs something to keep her hands busy. She’d always been such a good mechanic and that had kept her hands busy most of the time. 

“I don’t know, but I know it has to be something that keeps my mind busy.” 

Ben nods, “I don’t think you should work on the _Falcon_.” His voice is full of protectiveness. “I know you want to but the chemicals and coolants would be bad for the baby.” 

Rey wants to put up a fight, she wants to say she’s pregnant, _not disabled_. She nods though because she knows Ben is right. “Alright.” 

“You could knit some things for the baby?” Ben says and reaches for Rey’s knee, but she’s getting up from the table, looking annoyed. 

“This is the modern era, Ben. I’m not some poor woman who has to _knit_ of all things to keep busy while you work.” There’s bitterness in her tone. 

Ben pouts, “Knitting is fun, my mother did it when she was pregnant with me.” 

Rey seems curious, “Oh?” 

“Don’t _oh_ me, I’ll show you what she made, it’s cute.” 

Rey wants to get her hands dirty, feel the grit of motor oil under her fingers, and the heat of an engine. She didn’t want to knit a baby cap, for kriff’s sake! 

Ben can sense her annoyance, and he turns on his heel and takes her in his arms. “Hey, I’m trying to look out for you, for _us_ ok?” He kisses her sweetly and the argument — however slight it was — fades into nothing. It’s just them standing in the hall. They can hear the sound of Christopher babbling and Michael banging his spoon. This is _paradise_. Rey knows she should’ve never argued with him. She _loves_ him. They would work it out, together. 

Michael starts crying — or is that Christopher? Rey kisses her husband and jogs back into the room. “Hey little guys, don’t hit your brother with your spoon,” Rey says, sighing adoringly at the infants. Indeed it was Christopher who was crying — Michael had whacked his hand with the spoon. There was a very faint red mark on little Christopher’s hand, which he now had almost entirely in his mouth. 

_Babies and putting things in their mouths_. Rey grouses. 

“I’m gonna go dig out my baby blanket and order you some yarn and needles. I’m sure you’ll make something beautiful.” 

Rey rubs Christopher’s back. “Hey, I love you.” She says warmly, to Ben's retreating back.

Ben turns on his way out of the room, “I know, and I love you too, _more than you will ever know_.” 

Rey’s eyes are glassy when he shoots her a longing look. _He loves her, he loves her, he loves her._

*~*~* 

She’s tired that night, and after breakfast, she’d had some unpleasant nausea, but hadn’t actually been sick. Ben had been concerned that a strongly force-sensitive baby might be hard for her to carry to term.

“You think I should get checked out soon?” Rey asks, she’s slipping into her cute pajamas, she knew what she wanted from him tonight. 

“I do,” Ben says warmly, he’s sitting up in bed, his bare chest is cast in a warm glow from their bedside lamps. He takes off his reading glasses, and perches them on his head. “I want him or her to be strong and healthy when they’re born. My mother had a rough pregnancy with me, she always used to complain about it — how I’d changed her body, you know the usual.” 

Rey frowns. “Sweetheart,” her tone is soothing, “I will always be thankful you gave me a mom body it's the greatest gift I've ever been given—“ 

Ben shakes his head. “You’re more beautiful than you ever have been, you’re —" he inhales sharply. “You’re breathtaking and I love you more every day, your body fits mine perfectly. We’re made for each other.” 

“My boobs —“ She begins but Ben shakes his head and smiles. 

“You give life to our two beautiful children with those. You’re kriffing beautiful, and I wouldn’t change one thing about you.” 

Rey settles into bed and curls into him, “Make love to me, husband?” 

“Gladly.” His glasses go to the bedside table and he rolls over on top of her. His forearms bracing the weight of his massive body over her. 

Rey cannot help but think that she deserves this, a nice, quiet life after fighting for her life. She had always hoped Ben would turn because of her, but this was beyond her wildest imagination. This was more than she’d ever guessed she could have. A whole, complete life with the man she loved. 

Her train of thought is interrupted when Ben lowers his body to hers and blazes a trail of kisses down her hip. “Why did you have to wear pajamas? I’d like easy access to my wife’s pussy.” 

Rey giggles, and tangles her fingers in his long, dark hair, “You can rip them if you get me new ones.” 

Ben grins and rips the seat of the pajamas wide open, Rey gasps. _Who says married couples don’t do it just as well_? Ben knew her body as well as she did, and in turn, she knew his as well as he did. 

He fingers her, and a warm flush comes over her, he lowers his sensuous mouth to hers and she lets out a little mewl. “Ben, don’t tease.” 

“But it’s my only true pleasure in life, my dear.” His mouth closes around her slit, tongue fucking her and making her cry out. 

“Kriff!” Rey cries out, they should be quiet, but the kids were sound asleep, several rooms away. She pants, “I need your fingers inside me, _oh please_.” 

Ben complies and she squirms in pleasure. He turns his attention to her clit and pries the most beautiful sounds from her. 

Her first orgasm comes without warning, crashing over her like a wave on the beach of their villa. Warmth floods her limbs, and she’s shaking and staring into his eyes. “Oh, my—“ Rey bites Ben’s bare shoulder, to keep her from crying out in earnest. 

She hears the soft rustle of fabric as he fishes himself out. She perks up, and as she settles from her orgasm, “ _Let me_ ,” she begs him, “I want to feel you in my mouth.” 

The words go straight to Ben’s cock and it twitches. “O-ok,” He says breathlessly. 

Rey grins, she rolls them over and slips her smaller body between his long legs. She gathers her long hair and hands the control of her ponytail over to him. She likes a little hair-pulling. Ben is always so gentle with her, and she cherishes that but she’s not glass — she won’t break. 

She closes her mouth around his impressive length and she sighs through her nose, he tastes so good. She grips him around the base of his cock and jerks him in rhythm with her mouth. A few moments later, Ben is tugging on her hair, and her pleasure/pain threshold is feeling _very_ nice. 

“I don’t want to finish like this and you’re _very_ good at that,” Ben says hoarsely. 

Rey grins at him, “I want to ride you.” 

Ben’s ears are pink, and his cheeks tinged the same color, “We both know I love that.” 

Rey climbs on top of him and realizes she hasn’t taken off the skimpy top to her pajamas. She whips it off and eases onto his cock using her hand to line them up. They both sigh in pleasure when she’s seated on him. 

“Kriff.” Ben groans, “You’re so fucking beautiful.” 

Rey begins to move and kisses him deeply. Her heart begins to pick up pace, and as she kisses him, she can feel how right this is. 

She rides him and rides him, and he _lasts and lasts_. She loves him for it, and she hopes she gets her eternity with him. “Oh, my maker!” Rey cries out, breaking the kiss when she feels his thumb go to her clit. 

She picks up their leisurely pace, and her breasts bounce slightly. He helps her along and they get an absolutely feral pace going. The bed is squeaking and she doesn’t care what the damage is, as long as they're together. 

Ben groans, and holds her still, he holds her hips still and tops from the bottom. They fly over the edge of oblivion at precisely the same time. 

“Ben!” 

“Rey!” 

They call out each other’s names, seconds apart and then he’s spilling into her. It's the most delicious feeling of completeness in the world. When he’s done, he rolls off her and gets something to clean them up with. 

They’d made a slight mess, Rey had nearly soaked the sheets with how wet she was. Blissfully, however, the kids seem to have slept through their little romp. They put clean sheets on the bed and curl into each other, Ben being the big spoon and Rey the little spoon. 

They sleep well that night, and Rey thanks the stars, as she does every night, for getting to save Ben — and keep him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback makes the world go 'round.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little angst, but everyone is happy and healthy in the end! Apologies for the delay in uploading, I was sick! I also changed my pseud, so I would match my twitter!

A week passes and Rey realizes she needs to be checked out. Because of their status — and trying to hide from the Resistance and what remains of the First Order, Ben arranges for a doctor to come see Rey. 

The doctor comes and sets up a folding table. “Ben,” Rey whimpers.

“She’s really good, don’t worry about anything and I’ll be right here.” 

She hugs him and looks into his eyes with a watery gaze. “What if —“ 

“You’re being silly,” he cups her cheek and kisses her forehead. 

“Mrs. Solo?” The tall, dark-haired woman says, “I’m ready for you.” 

She couldn’t put her finger on what was making her so nervous. She was sure it was something catastrophic though. “If Mr. Solo wants to hold your hand, you might feel more comfortable.” 

She nods and begins getting ready for her exam. Ben holds her hand the whole time, and when they’re done — they have a picture of the very small little baby growing inside Rey. She cries with joy, and Ben holds her. 

“I told you, it was silly to think anything was wrong,” Ben is alight with happiness and devotion. 

Rey is  _ glowing _ in the way only a pregnant woman with good news can. “I know, sometimes I think of all we’ve been through though and it makes me wonder if I want to bring a force-sensitive child into the world.” 

Ben nods, “I agree, but we’re force-sensitive and we made it.” 

The look Rey gives him says just how much she loves him, she’s looking up at him with her doe eyes, and then the baby monitor goes off. The doctor was just leaving and trying to give them privacy. 

“Wahhhhhh!” 

One of the twins is crying, and Rey pulls herself away from Ben, but he hauls her back onto the couch. 

“I’ll get them, you’ve had a long day.” 

Rey loves him so much. 

She hears Ben’s footsteps retreating, and she hopes they can be like this forever. 

*~*~* 

The first trimester with this new pregnancy is  _ utterly wild _ . Rey gets hyperemesis gravidarum. Ben does everything and anything to get her to keep food down. 

Finally, the doctor insists on giving her something to calm her stomach. Rey had actually lost weight, and Ben was up at night with her every night. 

Finally when the doctor asks what Leia’s pregnancy with Ben was like, Ben looks nervous. They’re in a private wing of the villa—one Ben had set aside for their medical needs—and he’s fairly sure Rey can  _ feel _ and  _ hear _ his heart beating wildly out of control. 

Rey crosses her arms, “It couldn’t have been  _ that _ bad, sweetheart.” There’s no malice in her words, but she seems tired. 

Ben’s tearing up, which makes her heart sink, “She had HG too, the same thing as you—“

Rey scowls, but the doctor interjects, “It’s actually incredibly common with force-sensitive babies. The problem is that they cannot control the force especially right now—you’re only nine weeks—so it feels like you’ve been tossed into a choppy sea. It’s just that all that power has no place to go but into the mother.” The doctor, whose name is Dr. Rose, and reminds Rey of her old friend a bit too much, smiles. “It’s not  _ anyone’s  _ fault—least of all either of you.” 

That makes Rey settle slightly. She’d been on the medication for several days and had already started putting weight back on. She was grateful to Ben, who’d probably saved her a lot of frustration by not only looking after the twins—but also tending to her lengthy list of emotional needs as well. 

It was hard to feel like a good mother, and a good wife when she was constantly bent over a toilet bowl. 

“I suggest you two take some time to get back on your feet, maybe have someone you can trust look after the twins?” Dr. Rose goes on to say. “The womb is incredibly sensitive to emotional distress—especially in your case.” 

Rey nods, and marches out of the room, and goes directly to their bedroom. She doesn’t want to have sex— they hadn’t done it for a least a week—but she does want to hold Ben close to her, and let him listen to their baby’s heartbeat, and feel their force signature. Rey had been so sick, and had—even though it was subconscious—blamed Ben for the discomfort she’d suffered. 

Ben stays behind bewildered for a long moment and then jogs after her. 

When he reaches their bedroom, there are several candles lit, and fresh flowers on Rey’s nightstand, and night flowers on Ben’s side. His heart melts, and he can feel her apology through the bond. 

She’s wearing a little nighty, and though it was only late afternoon, he knows she must need a nap. And she wanted him to be there. 

Rough patches were normal in any functional marriage when two people loved each other, passion was necessary. Passion was like gasoline, a little bit fueled the vehicle of their love, too much would burn it to the ground. 

Rey had been a little overzealous in her passion, but Ben’s smile and the warmth coming through the bond remind her that there is nothing in this world that will ever separate them. 

She loved him with her whole life. He’s looking at her—as he undoes his belt and tugs off his shirt, climbing into bed in his loose boxers—like she’s the only woman in the entire world. 

Rey loves that look, and she would do anything to make sure he knows how much she loves him. 

Ben takes her still petite body into his arms and holds her so her head is nestled against his broad chest. 

They lay like that for hours, drifting in and out of sleep. She was going to be okay; they both were. 

*~*~* 

Week thirteen comes around, and Rey feels the joyous relief that is entering her second trimester. She can handle this, this is the nice part about being pregnant. She and Ben have been closer than normal. She’d felt sure he would self-destruct after her difficulties, he’d done so much. He’s clinging to her hip as they make breakfast, and she’s peppering kisses on his cheek, on his beautiful nose. 

_ To the stars through adversity _ , they said. And it was the truth all along. Little Michael toddles around in one of his toys which is supposed to help him learn how to walk. He hardly needs help and both the boys are rapidly growing into toddlers instead of infants. It’s frightening, she thinks, looking at Michael and Christopher and realizes, they won’t be little forever. They’ll be Ben sized and likely trying to save the world from their generation’s source of evil. One of the nannies scoops up Christopher and Michael then takes them to get dressed for the day. 

She’d learned to let them do the little things, things that made her life a little more peaceful, and more importantly gave her privacy with her husband. 

It has occurred to her that they’ll have to show their faces to the resistance soon. That the time to face the music will be within a year of her due date. 

Ben is humming tunelessly. He has a very beautiful and moving singing voice, which she only gets to hear occasionally when he thinks she’s asleep and he sings the twins to sleep. 

She’s ready for this, for the rest of their infinite lives together. 

“What’s on your mind, sunshine,” Ben says, smiling happily. 

Rey smiles sheepishly, “A lot of things, but mostly me and you.”

Ben smirks, “What about us?” 

“How much I love you, how much I’m glad that we both have eternity to spend together, after those hellish years—and how the hell we’re going to face the resistance when I will have three kids by the year-end. They’re going to find us—“ 

Ben shakes his head, slowly, patiently, “The Force cloaks us from them. I’ve got more shit to keep them out than a First Order base.” The slip is unintentional, and she knows it. 

She pats his shoulder, kisses his cheek. “I miss them, you know?” 

Ben nods, “I know, I want to visit my mother’s memorial too—and Han’s, and Luke’s. I miss them all so much.” 

Rey looks into his soulful brown eyes, and tells him, “The ones who love us, never leave us. The Skywalkers live in you, live in our children. We might be Solo’s but I doubt it would be difficult to change our name to Skywalker. That’s  _ our _ destiny, and the destiny of our children, and their children.” 

Ben has kept a short leash on his emotions this morning. He lets them spill over the top of their dyad bond then, and she realizes that he  _ doesn’t want _ to be a Skywalker. He wants to be  _ hers _ . 

“The Skywalkers have nothing to offer me. I might be  _ The Last Skywalker _ but… I can’t help but feel like that leaves me the heir to a family whose legacy was that of ruin, of betrayal. We both know I’m no Vader, but I’m not a Luke—that’s for sure. I’m too soft to be like my father. I don’t belong anywhere but in your arms and in your heart.” 

Rey is smiling, and crying into her coffee, it was too early for this, but it hardly mattered. They weren’t even newlyweds, and yet as she sits in his lap, she fishes him out of his boxers—the only clothing on his body—she knows she will never tire of his body. She was  _ his _ . She belonged to him, mind, body, and soul.

He pushes her panties to the side and enters her. They both gasp from the pleasure and she knows that they’ll be two-hundred, even  _ a thousand years old _ and she will still feel the need to have him like this. The stretch of his cock inside her is blissful, and he licks his thumb, and then it goes to her clit. Her back arches and she propels their movements while he has one hand masterfully playing her clit and the other on her slightly swollen belly. 

Her hips stutter and she takes him  _ so  _ deeply. Ben’s knees shake, and she loves the power she has over this huge man.  _ She made him weak _ . And that was all she could ask for, was his love and devotion. 

They come with each other’s names on their lips, and then they start the day. 

**Author's Note:**

> I survive on feedback. If people are wanting to see more devoted/married reylo please drop a comment and I will see about expanding this fic!


End file.
